Feeling
by Writer I Am
Summary: For a long time Vanessa Collins always felt alone and has been through a lot and is seems everyone hates her, till one day a certain Jonas Brother shows up. Can he show her what a true family is before its to late./mild abuse. First fic, please r&r.
1. Intro

**Feeling**

_**Ok so this is my first chapter story I am writing for the Jonas Bothers Please comment the truth and tell me what I need to change hope you enjoy.**_

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

_**(Vanassa's POV)**_

**You know I never thought I'd be able to feel. I never thought I'd be able to live…I never thought I'd be able to be free. Through out everything I have been through I never thought I'd be able to do anything…till I met him…lets go back…way back…to the beginning.**


	2. Meeting

Meeting

"Vanessa!" I groaned. "Vanessa wake up and do the chores!" My step-mother yelled into the intercom. I looked at the clock to see it was 6:30 in the morning school didn't start for another 2 hours, unfortunately, so I pressed the button and yelled. "I'm up!"

I got up and grabbed a pair of blue skinny jeans a black tank top, my red jacket and my red converse. When I was done I looked onto the mirror.

I was around 5'1 and about 105 pounds. I have dark brown chocolaty hair with light brown highlights that curves perfectly to my shoulders, I have hazel eyes and tan skin…but to me I am just a 15 year old girl who is just trying to make it through the day.

I ran downstairs to see my step-mom, Trish, sitting on the couch, she had short dirty blond hair, and she was fat just like her daughters.

"Make breakfast, lunch, check the girls cloths, do their homework and so the laundry." She said.

I did everything she told me to and by time I was done my evil snot nose wanna be preps that I have to call step sisters came down. My step-mother thought they were perfect, trust me they are not. Erika is the oldest, she's 16 about 5'6, 130 pounds, she has stringy dirty blond hair and dull blue eyes. Collene, her twin, looks exactly like her except she was 5'5 and 135 pounds. They came stomping down the stairs so I carried the plates and what do they do? Complain.

"Ugh…my egg is to runny." Erika whined.

"And my bacon isn't crispy." Colene whined.

"Girls here just pick up something you only have 20 minuets. Vanessa I want you to come to my office now." Trish said.

"Why do you always pick on the girls! I have done SO much for you and this is how you repay me?" Trish yelled, she hasn't done anything for me. Never. "My girls cant have runny eggs and non-crispy bacon!" She yelled as she picked up a vase and threw it at me, I ducked just in time, but then she came at me, out of all the times she's had done this I never screamed, begged, or cried. She never hits my face because that would make it obvious, she always aims for my stomach, she hates that I don't cry, because I am not going to let her win. After 5 or so minuets she stopped.

"No go!" She yelled. I got up and walked out. I grabbed my stuff and walked off to school, which only was a 5 minuet walk.

I walked into the school, it was the second month, and went to my homeroom, I have math first, I walked in to see Mrs. Walker at the bored and everyone talking. I didn't have any friends because Erika and Colene rumors about me. My only friend, Jessica, is in math but has Mr. Chambers. I walked into the back and waited till class started.

"Vanessa Collins your needed in the office I repeat Vanessa Collins your need in the office." The announcer pulled me out of my thoughts. I picked up my nag and walked to the office. When I got there, there were two boys. One looked around sixteen, he was around 5'8 or so, he had short curly brown hair and brown eyes. The other one looked around fourteen, he had black straight hair and brown eyes.

"Vanessa this is Kevin and Joe, their new so you think you can help them for a few days?" The principle asked. I just nodded. "Thank you." She said then walked off.

"Hi I'm Joe nice to meet ya. This is sooo awesome. Are you in my grade? How old are you? What do you like to do? I like to sing." He's SO hyper, he's like a little ball of energy.

"Joseph." I guess Kevin scolded.

"Sorry." Joe said.

"Its ok. Umm…nice to meet you Joe, no I am a sophomore, I'm fifteen, not sure and awesome." I said answering all of his questions.

"Umm…aren't you a little to young to be a sophomore…Kevin is only sixteen." Joe said. " Does that mean he's dumb?" He asked.

"No…I am turning sixteen in February." I replied.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"Umm…sorry I am Kevin." Kevin said holding out his hand.

"Hi nice to meet you." I said shaking his hand. "Umm…Joe may I see your schedule please." I asked. "Ok lets go." I said.

I showed Joe all his classes and let him meet all his teachers, then I took him to homeroom. "Umm…if you want I can meet you at Joe's science room to show you the cafeteria." I said and they nodded.

"Bye ya'll." Joe said while leaving.

"Now you." I said as he gave me his schedule. "You have every class with me." I said, so we started walking.

"Awesome." He said.

"Sooo….umm…how is it being famous?" I asked, he looked startled that I asked that.

"How did you know, the principle didn't even say our last names, we're not even really known." He said.

"Umm…I have your CD, so I looked ya'll up and here ya'll are." I said feeling REALLY embarrassed.

"Cool." He said.

"Ha ha yeah." I replied. "So is it?" I asked.

"Its good…I guess." He replied.

"Why 'I guess'?" I asked.

" 'Cause you cant be normal. Do you ever feel like you cant do anything?" He asked.

"All the time." I replied.

"It feels like if we ever become big I wont be able to be normal, that's why we're here." He replied. "It feels like everyone would only be our friends because we're famous." He said.

"I wont tell anyone…to be honest I am probably the only one in all New Jersey who knows you." I said.

"That's good." He replied. "Do you have a cell phone?" He asked.

"Umm…yeah." I said, my dad had gotten me one before he died. I have a credit card incase of emergencies, my dad put about who knows how much on it because it leads to my moms bank account, it could be his also but they couldn't find the will, but she gave it all to me so I can pay for just about anything.

"Well can I have your number?" He asked while pulling out his black sidekick.

"Ok." I said while I pulled out my black sidekick. "Wow same phones." I said.

"Awesome." He said. "Ok my number is 832-577-9908(not real number)." He said.

"Ok…mine is 832-577-0509(not real number)?." I said.

"Awesome…can you text?"

"Yeah I have un-limited…you?" I asked.

"Same." He replied.

"Cool." I said. "So two brothers that must be cool."

"Yeah their awesome…how about you, are you an only child?"

"No I have two step-sisters, their in our grade." I replied.

"Oh…are your parents divorce?" He asked. I am not going to lie to him, he's to nice and plus I am going to lose him soon with all the rumors anyways.

"No…they died." I said.

"Oh…umm…I'm sorry." He looked SO upset.

"Its ok." I said.

"Umm…may I ask how?" He asked.

"Don't hesitate to ask me anything." I said.

"Ok same for you." He replied.

"Ok…well my mom died of breast cancer about two years ago, and my dad got married a couple of months later. Umm…one night my dad and I were coming home and a drunk driver hit us. We turned over a couple of times and turned over into a ditch. The drunk hit my side but my dads side hit the poles that we hit before we landed in the ditch his head also banged against the steering wheel. We had a classic car and in the front the seats are one huge seat with two seatbelts, well he pulled me on his lap and held me, he told me right before I passed out to never let anyone stand in the way of your dreams. I woke up a week later my concussion wasn't big but my dads was HUGE, he didn't make it." I explained.

"I'm SO sorry." He said.

"Its cool." I said.

"Have you let anyone stand in the way of your dreams yet?" He asked.

"No and its never going to happen." I said.

"That's good." He said.

"Yeah." I said.

"So your fifteen going on sixteen in February? What's the date?" He asked.

"February 14, Valentines day." I said.

"Ha ha awesome, I bet your boyfriend gets you a lot." He said.

"No I don't have a boyfriend, never have, never will." I said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"My step-sisters spread rumors about me." I said.

"Oh but everyone cant believe it." He said.

"They do. I only have one friend here and her name is Jessica =, I don't have any classes with her,

"One friend…wow I thought you had three."

"Well no." I said.

"I don't count?" He asked sounding hurt.

"You want to be my friend?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course, and Joe, and Nick, so I guess you have four friends now." He said.

"But…no one…I'm NOT popular."

"Why does that matter?"

"Because."

"Well I don't care."

"But then your going to be apart of the rumors.""So."

"You really want to be my friend?"

"Of course."

"Wow."

"Friends?" He asked holding out his hand.

"Friends." I said shaking it.

We walked to class and sat in the back waiting for lunch.


	3. Lunch

**Lunch**

RING!!!! The lunch bell rang, awesome 'cause I'm starving.

"Ready to go meet Joe?" I asked.

"Yup." He answered.

We walked down to the science room where Joe was waiting for us.

"Hey Joe." Kevin and I said simultaneously.

"Hey guys. This place is SO cool. My teachers are SO awesome. They don't even treat me like I am fam-" He clapped his hands over his mouth. "Sorry."

"She already knows." Kevin said.

"You already know?" Joe asked me.

"I already know." I conformed.

"You told her." He yelled/whispered.

"No she has one of our cd's" Kevin explained.

"Oh." Was all he said.

" Come on I am starving." Kevin said.

We went to our lockers which happen to be next each other and got our lunches and went to the cafeteria. We sat at an empty table with our lunches, of course, and just when things were going good…

"VANESSA!!!!" The twins screeched coming up to our table holding up there lunch bags. Kevin and Joe looked startled, I looked at around to see that everyone was staring at us. "What is this?" They yelled.

"Your lunch." I replied simply.

"Lunch? You call this lunch! We told you two pieces of ham and two pieces of cheese, you put three…THREE!!" Erika yelled.

"Well then take off one of them." I said.

"AAAHHH!!!!!" They screamed, then they looked at Kevin and Joe. "You know you shouldn't hang around with her…SHE KILLED HER DAD!!!!" Collene yelled.

At that everyone, including Kevin and Joe, gasped and looked at me, and for the first time in a while I felt tears come to my eyes. They had never said anything like that before. I jumped and ran. I ran to the picnic table and when I got there I sat down and just cried. After what felt like forever, wasn't even five minuets, I felt a pair of strong arms pull me close, I tensed because I wasn't use to it, but soon I relaxed because I liked it.

"Let it out 'Nessa just let it out." I didn't know who it really was…but I cried. I let everything out, my step-mom, the abuse, my step-sisters…just everything. After ten minuets or so I looked up to see Kevin there.

"Sorry." I said pulling away…or tried to…he wouldn't let go of me.

"Its ok, look I know I just met you, but I want you to know that I am always here, and don't be afraid to cry." He said still holding me.

"Thanks." I said, he just nodded.

"Here I brought your lunch" He said.

"Thanks." I said.

We ate our lunches and I felt better than I have in a long time.

(Kevin POV)

I was shocked at what I heard. She didn't kill her dad. Vanessa just ran out. Her step-sisters are ugly.

"Why does a hot boy like you hang out with an ugly person like her?" One of them asked.

"Ha Ha her…ugly? Do you own a mirror?" I asked.

"YES!!" They screeched.

"Oh then it must have broke when you looked into it." I said.

"AAAHHH!!!!!!" They both screamed, with that I picked up Vanessa's and mines lunch and walked to find her. I found her a couple of minuets later at the picnic table. I put our lunches down, then sat down next to her and pulled her into my arms. She tensed then relaxed.

"Let it out 'Nessa, let it out." I said.

I don't know why I called her 'Nessa' I just did. I like her, she seemed like an awesome person. She was nice, seemed strong. Its just her she was pretty and smart. I also felt like I knew her from somewhere, thing is I don't remember her, but I just felt SO protective of her.

She stopped crying and looked up. I guess she doesn't wear make-up because none of it was running or gone. I could have swore she had make-up…probably her complexion.

"Sorry." She said trying to pull her away, but I pulled her in for a hug and held her close, this must be weird for her.

"Its ok, look I know I just met you, but I want you to know that I am always here, and don't be afraid to cry." I said still holding her.

"Thanks." Was all she said as we sat down and ate our lunches.

-----------------------------

Ok so I hope I am no moving so fast and what so here we are. Please read and review. Tell me if you have any ideas.


	4. Meeting A New Family Or Old

Meeting A New Family…Or Old?

(Vanessa's POV)

After we ate we headed back in. I went to the restroom and washed my face then met Kevin by our locker, then made our way to choir, we have boys and girls mixed together seeing as we are a small school. For some strange reason it felt like I knew Kevin from somewhere I just cant put my figure on it.

"Sooo….can you sing?" Kevin asked.

"Ummm…not that I am aware of." I said, to be honest I use to sing all the time but then my step-sisters and step-mom started saying stuff and knocked down my confidence.

"Oh…then why do you do it?" He asked.

"Cause its and easy class." I answered.

"Oh." Was all he said.

Soon Mrs. Sanchez walked through the door.

"Oh I see we have a knew student." She said. "Now what is your name?" She asked.

"Kevin." He stated simply.

"No here we siiiiiiiiing." She said as she sang the last word.

"Fine my name is…Keeeeeeeeeviiiiiiin." He sang…he had an awesome voice.

"Nice…now everyone sing their names." She said…soon everyone had sang their names…except me.

"Ms. Collins your turn." She said,

"But he already knows me." I didn't want to sing, I didn't want anymore going on about me.

"Fine you will sing our main song." She said.

"What?" I asked. "No I-I cant." I said.

"Its ether sing or the principles office." She said, that got me down there fast.

"Ok go on." She said.

"Well can it be something I wrote?" I asked.

"Fine." She said.

"May I borrow the piano?" I asked.

"Fine." She said as I walked over there.

I started to play…I took a deep breath and started to sing.

_I found myself todayOh, I found myselfAnd ran awaySomething pulled me backVoice of reasonI forgot I hadAll I know is you're not here to sayWhat you always used to sayAnd it's written in the sky tonight[Chorus]_

_So I won't give upNo, I wont break downSooner than it seems life turns aroundAnd I will be strongEven if it all goes wrongWhen I'm standing in the dark I'll still believeSomeone's watching over meI've seen that bright lightAnd it's shining on my destinyShining all the timeAnd I won't be afraidTo follow everywhere it's taking meAll I know is yesterday is goneAnd right now I belongTo this momentTo my dreams[Chorus]So I won't give upNo, I wont break downSooner than it seems life turns aroundAnd I will be strongEven if it all goes wrongWhen I'm standing in the dark I'll still believeSomeone's watching over meIt doesn't matter what people sayAnd it doesn't matter how long it takesBelieve in yourself and you'll fly highAnd it only matters how true you areBe true to yourselfAnd follow your heart[Chorus]_

_So I won't give upNo, I wont break downSooner than it seems life turns aroundAnd I will be strongEven if it all goes wrongWhen I'm standing in the dark I'll still believeThat I wont give upNo, I won't break downSooner than it seems life turns aroundAnd I will be strongEven if it all goes wrongWhen I'm standing in the dark I'll still believeThat someone's watching over,Someone's watching over,Someone's watching over meOh, yeah oh...Someone's watching over me_

I ended the song…I wrote that for my dad a while back. I looked up to see everyone staring at me…then they started clapping. I got up and went back to Kevin.

"I thought you couldn't sing." He said.

"I-I don't know…I guess my 'family' actually got through my head." I said.

"Well you're an amazing singer." He said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Ok class…I got our duet for our play…I decided when you sang your names…our two main stars will be…Kevin and Vanessa." She said giving us our music sheets and a CD with the music on it.

"WHAT!" Kevin and I yelled, we looked at each other and laughed then looked back at her and looked dead serious.

"Yes." She said then the bell rang. We went to theatre our last class of the day. We learned combat…fake fighting…and we had to make a piece so Kevin and I partnered up…of course…then we went to our lockers.

"Where's Joe?" I asked as we started walking.

"Probably at the car." Kevin said with a little chuckle.

"Oh." Was all I said.

"Ummm…I know this is weird considering we just met but would you like to come over?" He asked, it was a weekend and no body ever cared if I came home or not. "I could take you home so you can get what you need and stuff." He said.

"Is it ok with your parents?" I asked.

"They would LOVE to have you over." He said.

"Ok how about this you go home and ask and then text me…ok." I said.

"Fine." He signed defeated.

"Ok…so later." I said walking off.

"Wait!" He called after me, I turned around. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Walking home." I said slowly.

"I'm going to drive you home." He said.

"But-"

"No…I need to know where you live anyways." He said with a smirk.

"Fine." I said defeated as I started to follow him to his car, he had a baby blue 1995 mustang. When Joe saw me he jumped into the back and Kevin opened the door for me then I stepped in and he shut the door and made his way over to his side and started to drive.

"Umm…thanks for showing us around." He said.

"Sure…thanks…for everything." I said.

"Anytime." He answered.

"Umm…Vanessa?" Joe asked.

"Yeah?" I asked…I knew what this was about.

"Umm." He said.

"Look…I didn't kill my dad." I said softly. "They made that up…they think that because we got in a wreck a year after my mom had died of breast cancer. Well we were both there and that's why they say that…just don't believe them." I said.

"I wasn't going to blame you…I just wanted to tell you I wasn't, and that's wrong." He said.

"Thanks." I said. "I know there are a lot of rumors about me…its just my step-sisters saying lies…you don't have to be my friend…I don't blame you." I said.

"I don't listen to them…and I want to be your friend." He said.

"Thanks." I said, then I told Kevin the way to get to my 'home' and then we were there.

"I will text you…just get everything you need ready." He said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Hmm…things that will help me know you better…ok?" He asked.

"Ok." I said as I stepped out. As soon as they were gone I looked in the garage to see that my 'family' were gone, they are gone every single weekend and holiday leaving me home alone. I went into the house and went to my room, I changed in to my favorite shirt that is black with a orange guitar, a blue drum set and a white piano with red word that says 'Music=Life' on it…it has always been my favorite shirt, I play all those instruments and bass. I also had my red tank top under it. I soon got my memory box and put into my bag and got a snack.

(Kevin's POV)

I just dropped 'Nessa off. I looked at Joe who just go up front. That house felt SO familiar.

"Kev?" Joe asked.

"Yeah Joe?" I asked.

"Do you like her?" He asked.

"As a friend yes…maybe a sister…why do you ask?" I asked curiously.

"Well…umm…after…Paige." He had trouble with that name. "You haven't been the same and now Vanessa…you barley known her for a day and your already the same." He said.

"I know and I am sorry but I don't like her like that…she just feels familiar." I answered. Paige was my girlfriend of two years, and I found out she was cheating on me and using me.

"Yeah I felt that to." He answered.

"Really?" I asked, he just nodded. "I wonder what her last name is." I use to live here then we had to move to Arizona, then Joe was born there, then we moved back after a few months, my parents were singers but we rarely traveled but we had to go to Dallas and Nick was born then we came back up here, then we moved again when I was nine…then here we are. I cant really remember much considering I was young.

We pulled up at out house and went to the kitchen to see my mom.

"Hey boys how was your first day" She asked.

"It was SO awesome!" Joe said as he explained every single detail, leaving Vanessa out so I could tell her about her, and I got a snack. Soon Joe was done, and grabbed a snack.

"Kevin how was yours?" She asked.

"Amazing. Umm…can I a friend over for dinner." I asked, at that her face immediately brightened. I don't have a lot of friends considering I am shy and very picky about my friends.

"Of course…what's their name…what are they like." She asked. That's the thing I love about my mom she never assumes it's a boy or girl and she doesn't care, just as long as I am happy.

"Her name is Vanessa, I cant remember her last name, but she is nice, smart, funny, amazing." I said.

"Who …Vanessa?" Joe asked, I nodded. "Yeah she is and she's VERY pretty." He said.

"Yeah…she has long curly dark brown hair with what I am sure is natural light brown highlights, with hazel eyes and tan skin." I said.

"She sounds pretty" My mom said. "Why don't we invite her mom and dad over?" She asked.

"Umm…well they died…her mom of breast cancer and her dad in a car wreck." I said

"Oh…I am so glad you told me." She said.

"She don't mind talking about it." I said.

"Still…I don't want to bring back any horrible memories. Wait who does she live with?" She asked.

"Her step-mom and step-sisters." I replied.

"Well…maybe-" Joe and I cut her off.

"NO!" We yelled, I felt bad for yelling after seeing her face.

"Look…I'm sorry, its just they are REALLY mean to her. They yelled at her for a stupid reason in front of the WHOLE school, and they spread rumors about her, and call her ugly, even though they shouldn't be talking…its just they are horrible." I explained.

"Oh…ok…now I see." She said.

"Yeah…so she can come over?" I asked.

"Of course." She said.

"Thank you." I said as I pulled out my phone and went to her name.

Hey :D [Kevin]

Hey :D [Vanessa]

Are you ready? [Kevin}

Yes…are sure its ok? [Vanessa]

Yes :D [Kevin]

Ok :D [Vanessa]

"What does she like to eat?" My mom asked.

My mom wants to know what do u like to eat? [Kevin]

Anything [Vanessa]

Are you just saying that? [Kevin]

No [Vanessa]

"She said anything." I said.

"Ok…hmm…how about fried chicken…mash potatoes, corn and macaroni and fried okra?" She asked.

DO you like fried chicken, mash potatoes, corn and macaroni and fried okra? [Kevin]

Yes…that's my fave :D [Vanessa]

Ok :D

"She said that's her favorite." I said.

"Ok…that's great." She said already starting to cook.

"Can I go pick her up?" I asked.

"Yes go ahead." She said smiling to whole time.

"Ok."

Are you ready for me to pick you up? [Kevin]

Yes [Vanessa]

Ok on my way [Kevin]

I can walk…just give me directions [Vanessa]

No…be there in five [Kevin]

Fine [Vanessa]

See ya [Kevin]

See ya [Vanessa]

I grabbed my keys and went to the car. Soon I was at her house, I was just about to get out when she stepped out. I noticed she changed her shirt but nothing else. She had a backpack that said 'I love music' with instruments all over it. I got out of the car and opened the door for her.

"Thank you." She murmured.

"Your welcome." I said shutting the door and getting in the drivers seat. "Umm…I like your shirt." I said.

"Oh umm thanks my dad got it for me." She said.

"Do you play any instruments besides piano?" I asked.

"Yeah…guitar, drums, piano, and bass, and I guess I sing." She replied.

"You'll fit in perfect with my family." I said.

"How's that?" She asked.

"Nick is twelve and he plays everything and sings, Joe is the singer who can play but not much, and I am a singer its just I rarely sing and guitarist." I explained.

"Wow…Kevin?" She asked.

"Yeah?" I asked back.

"I just want you to know that I will never use you." She said.

"I know that." I said.

"How?" She asked.

"Because I can tell, its just your not clingy, your not trying to make me like you…your just…you." I explained.

"Good." She said.

Soon we arrived at my house, I stepped out and got the door for her, she was getting her bag, then we walked up the steps and I opened the door for her and led her to the kitchen.

"Mom we're here." I said.

"Hi you must be Vanessa." She said, Vanessa nodded.

"Yes ma'am, it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Jonas." Vanessa said at that she looked shocked.

"I forgot to tell you she knows we're famous. She has one of our Cd's." I explained.

"Oh…I am SO sorry." Vanessa said. "Look I promise I am not using them." She said.

"No its fine sweetie, I understand." My mom explained. "And please call me Denise." She said

"Ok." Vanessa said.

"Here I will take you on a tour of the house." I said.

"Umm…ok." She said.

I showed her the whole downstairs then I took her upstairs. I took her to the left half first.

"Ok here is mine and Joes room." I said showing her our room.

"Ya'll guys share?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah we have been sharing since we were little and we just got use to it." I said.

"That's awesome." She said.

"Thanks." I replied then I showed her all the guest rooms. "Now the one on the right is Nicks room." I said knocking. "Nick hey its Kev, I want you to meet someone may I come in?" I asked, I got no reply.

"If your looking for Nick he's in his studio." Joe said coming up the stairs. "Oh hey Vanessa." He said.

"Hey Joe." Vanessa said.

"Come on." I said going to the right half. "Ok so the people who use to live here after and before us were big into music also and took the whole right wing and put music studios in it they put in about eight. So we each have one." I explained.

"Wow." She said as I led her to the one that says 'Nick' on there, I opened the door to hear Nick singing Dear God, so we just waited when he was done we walked all the way in I went to the control panel and pressed the talking button(Sry I don't know the names).

"Nick you did great." I said.

"Thanks Kev." He said.

"Come out here I have someone I want you to meet." I said.

"Ok." He said, as soon as he walked out he asked. "Who is it?"

"Nick this is Vanessa, Vanessa this is Nick, and yes she knows we're are famous and no she is not using us." I explained.

"No I wasn't going to say that. Its nice to meet you." He said.

"Same here." Vanessa said.

"Umm…just curious are you in Kevin's grade?" He asked.

"Yes why?" Vanessa asked.

"Well you seem to young." He said.

"I am only 15 going on 16." She said.

"Oh well still." He said.

"Well thank you." She said.

"Your welcome." He said.

"You were amazing, I love the song, its SO true." Vanessa said.

"Thanks." Nick said.

"Come on." I said taking her downstairs to the kitchen.

"Mrs. Jonas do you need any help?" Vanessa asked.

"No, thank you though. I am almost done." She said.

"Umm…ok." Vanessa said. I sat down at the table and soon Vanessa followed. A few minuets later I heard the door open.

"I'm home!" My dad yelled, at that everyone went into the living room, I tugged Vanessa's hand and she followed. When we got in there Nick and Joe were already there.

"Hey dad this is Vanessa Coolin, Vanessa this is my dad…Paul Jonas." I said, I think I got her last name right.

"Hello Mr. Jonas." She said. " And its Collins." She said.

"Vanessa Collins! Oh my gosh!" My mom yelled.

"Yes ma'am?" She asked.

"Oh my gosh…are you Vanessa Reannin Collins?" She asked.

"Umm…how…did…you…know…that?" She asked slowly.

"Umm…you know what you'll find out." She said as she went back to the kitchen.

"Ok." Vanessa said.

"Ok dinner is ready, don't run-" My mom started.

"Take it steady." Vanessa finished.

"Yeah!" My mom said, as we all rushed to eat. "Here you sit here." My mom motioned Vanessa in the middle of my dad and I.

"Ok thank you." She said, we all took hands and prayed soon we all started to dig in…except Vanessa. When my dad noticed this he started to pile her plate with everything…except the macaroni.

"There you go." He said.

"How did you know I don't like macaroni…only my parents and my old friends knew that." She said.

"You'll figure it out." He said.

"Umm…ok. Umm…thank you Mr. Jonas." She said.

"Your welcome…Ms. Collins." He replied. "So how old are you Ms. Collins?" He asked.

"Umm…15 going on 16." She said.

"Oh…when is your birthday Ms. Collins." He asked.

"Umm…Valentines day." She said. "Umm…I am sorry sir…but why do you keep calling me Ms?" She asked.

"Why do you call me Mr.?" He asked.

"Because you're an adult and I am to respect you." She replied.

"Ok…Ms. Collins." He said.

"Umm…what do you want me to call you?" She asked.

"What do you want me to call you?" He asked.

"Vanessa." She said.

"Ok."

"So you want me to call you Mr. Paul?" She asked.

"That's ok…Ms. Vanessa." He said.

"Your still calling me Ms." She said.

"And your still calling me Mr." He said.

"Ok so you want me to call you…Paul?" She asked.

"Bingo…Vanessa." He said, and we all went back to eating.

"You could have just told me that." Vanessa said chuckling.

"I know but I wanted to have some fun." He said. "So do you like music?" He asked.

"I love it." She said.

"Do you play any instruments?" He asked.

"Yes sir." She said.

"Oh what do you play?" He asked.

"Umm…guitar, piano, drums, and bass." She said.

"And she sings." I cut in.

"Oh…yeah." She said.

"How do you know?" My dad asked.

"Well…today the teacher told us to sing our names because of me and she didn't want so she said that I already knew her so the teacher said that she has to sing a song from our play, and she asked if she could a different one…she is an AMAZING singer." I explained. "Did you really write that song?" I asked.

"Yeah…after both of my parents died I had to write and my dad always encouraged me to write." She said.

"Oh…well it was good. And the teacher assigned us for the school musical and we didn't even try out, we're the stars as she put it." I said.

"Good job you two." My parents said.

"Thanks." We both said.

"Hahaha…so how long have you lived here?" She asked.

"Well we moved when Kevin was nine and then we moved here last week." My mom explained.

"Wait when Kevin was nine? I use to have a friend who moved when I was eight and he was nine his name was…Kevin…oh my gosh." She whispered, she looked at me then for the first time I looked into her eyes and it clicked…'Nessa…No macaroni…how I felt like I knew her…everything. When I use to live here I had a best friend and her name was…

"Vanessa." I whispered.

"Kevin." She whispered back.

"How long have you lived here? What was your best friends name?" I asked.

"My whole life…Kevin…and he had two siblings…Nick and Joe." She said. "You?" She asked.

"My whole life till I moved and now…and Vanessa and she had no siblings." I said.

"Ok…umm…on the count of three we are going to say the nicknames she use to call you." I nodded. "One…two…three."

"K2, Kevy, Kev, and sometimes Paul." We both said at the same time I looked at her shocked.

"Your turn." I said and she nodded. "One…two…three."

"Nessa, Ness, Nessy, Re, and Re-Re." We both said. "Oh my gosh." We said.

"Vanessa!!!!!!" I screamed.

"Kevin!!!!!" She screamed back. "Is this what you were talking about?" She asked.

"Yes." Both my parents said.

"I cant believe it! I missed you SO much!" She said.

"Same here. When we moved…again we lost your number." I explained.

"Its cool…I missed you SO much though." She said

"I did to." I replied.

"Wait one more question." She said.

"Ok shoot." I replied.

"Ok so I use to be so proud of this…I use to call it my special talent what is it?" She asked.

"I remember it…you can your eyes to ANY color you want to…you use to change them brown so people would think we were twins…it worked…people always thought we were siblings." I replied.

"That's right!" She said. "I never told anyone that." She said.

"Ok I have one to." I said. "I only told you it." I said.

"You can cross one eye and move the other one in different direction." She said.

"That's right." I said, I was still in shock that this was here…I got my best friend back.

-------------------------------------

Sorry it took so long to upload but here it is. Sorry its long if you have any ideas please email me. I will add more soon I promice. I will try to upload at least once or twice hopefully more times a week. Please r&r.

Someones Watching Over Me-Hillary Duff


	5. Concrete Angle

Concrete Angle 

(Vanessa's POV)

Ok so this is weird. My best friend who I haven't seen in almost eight years is back…and he's famous…I just cant believe it. Now I am here in their house eating dinner.

"So wait you guys knew my parents?" I asked.

"They were our best friends from high school." Denise said.

"Wow." I said.

"I am sorry that they had to go." They said.

"Its ok…" I said.

"Umm…may I asked how?" Nick asked.

"Nicholas!" They exclaimed.

"Sorry." Nick said.

"No, no its fine. To be honest I don't mind what you ask." I said. "My mom died of breast cancer and she didn't really want to take treatments. She said that if she was going to go anyway what was the point. My dad and I were in a car wreck, a drunk driver, and he didn't make it, so now I am with my step-mom and older step-sisters." I said.

"Oh." Was all Nick said.

"Yeah…bad thing was it was exactly one year after my mom died. We went to visit her grave and on our way home someone hit us." I explained.

"That stinks." Nick said.

"Yeah…but their watching over me right now." I said.

"Yeah…I'm glad to." He said.

"What was the date?" Joe asked quietly, I hate attention, but they ask and I answer.

"November 25th." I answered.

"Wow…that's around the corner huh?" Joe asked.

"Yeah…I think I am going to hold a ceremony though." I said. "I was still pretty young when I lost them, and I couldn't speak without crying…so I swore I would do something for them…" I explained.

"You should sing." Kevin said.

"I might." I admitted.

"Will you sing?" Nick asked.

"Maybe." I said.

"Come Nessa." Kevin said.

"Yeah please…." Joe begged, I looked at Denise and Paul.

"Hey I want to see if you sound like your mom and dad." They admitted.

"Fine…after dinner." I said.

"Deal." They said.

"By the way…this food is amazing." I said.

"Thank you." Denise said.

Soon we ate almost everything, and then we went to the music room, yeah they have one. It had a piano, guitar, bass, and drums, it was amazing.

"Ok now will you sing?" Nick asked.

"Yeah…" I said as I went and sat at the piano.

"Ok so I have a question." Kevin said.

"Yeah what is it?" I asked.

"Who wrote it?"

"I did."

"Ok start playing." He said and I did.

_She walks to school with the lunch she packedNobody knows what she's holding backWearing the same dress she wore yesterdayShe hides the bruises with the linen and lace, ohThe teacher wonders but she doesn't askIt's hard to see the pain behind the maskBearing the burden of a secret stormSometimes she wishes she was never born_

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stoneIn a world that she can't rise aboveBut her dreams give her wings and she flies to a placeWhere she's loved concrete angel_

_Somebody cries in the middle of the nightThe neighbors hear but they turn out the lightA fragile soul caught in the hands of fateWhen morning comes it will be too late_

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stoneIn a world that she can't rise aboveBut her dreams give her wings and she flies to a placeWhere she's loved concrete angelA statue stands in a shaded placeAn angel girl with an upturned faceA name is written on a polished rockA broken heart that the world forgotThrough the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stoneIn a world that she can't rise aboveBut her dreams give her wings and she flies to a placeWhere she's loved concrete angel_

I finished the song and I looked up…they sat there shocked.

"Umm…I write over what I know…and what I think needs to be changed and that's abuse." I explained.

"Your amazing." Nick and Joe said.

"I told you." Kevin said.

"Just like your parents…wrote for what they believe in is your dad and your voice if your moms." Denise said.

"Wow." Was all Paul said.

"Thanks…" I said.

"Do you still dance?" Denise asked.

"Umm…no ma'am not in a class room, after my dad died it was hard for my uh step-mom to take me…her girls had other things. But I still really enjoy it." I answered.

"Oh…maybe you could get back in." She said.

"I wish…I would have to wait till I get a car." I said.

"Maybe we could drive you…" She said.

"No I couldn't ask for that." I said.

"Well I want to go to the dance recitals, and you were REALLY good last time I checked." She said.

"Will you dance?" Kevin asked.

"Umm…" I said, I REALLY hate attention.

"Please…" They begged

"Umm…there is not enough room." I said.

"Then we'll go to the dance room." Kevin said.

"Umm…ok." I said as they led me to a room that was HUGE, it was like a ball room.

"Ok…umm…is there a CD player?" I asked.

"Right here." Kevin said leading me to it.

"Thank." I said as I got my bag and took out my CD, soon the song was on and I started to dance.(Dance is on the profile)

When I was finished Kevin handed me some water and I took it.

"Your amazing…" He said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Can you PLEASE let us take you to dance…I want to…shoot I want to pay for it." Denise said.

"No I cant let you…"

"Please it will make me SO happy…" She said, she got my weakness…I have to have people happy.

"Fine…" I said.

"Thanks…when does it start?" She asked.

"Next semester." I said.

Soon we were downstairs for desert, pumpkin pie, talking and laughing…now I knew everything will be alright.

-------------------------------

Hey sorry I havn't wrote in a while but I will have moe time...hopefully. Sooo....here it is, the song is called Conrete Angle by Martina Mcbride, and the dance is on my profile under feeling it is Another Cinderella Story, Soo...please read and review and tell me if I have any mistakes because I need to know your opinion and what you are thinking, and if you have ANY ideas for ANY kind of story...thanks again.


	6. We Care About You

We Care About You

(Kevin's POV)

So we just got done listening to Vanessa and watching her…she's amazing. I am glad that she is allowing my mom to pay and take her to dance, her weakness is still the same, she has to make people happy, she puts people before herself. We ate pumpkin pie and now we are on the couch, my mom and dad are sitting next to each other on the love seat, Nick is teaching Vanessa Dear God on the guitar while my family and I are watching them. It's funny considering Nick is a perfectionist. Now it was ten and Nick and Joe will be having to go up to bed.

"Nicky its time for bed." My mom said.

"Awe come on."

"No you to Joey."

"Please…" They begged.

"No."

"Fine 'Nessa will you sing to us?" Nick asked.

"Umm…ok." She answered. "Only if you will go to bed right after I am done…deal?"

"Deal." They replied running up the stairs.

"I will be up there in five!" She called up to them.

"Thank you…" My mom said.

"Its fine…" She said as she put up the guitars.

Soon she went up there and I looked at my parents.

"So…do you like Vanessa?"

"Of course we do." My mom said

"Is she the same?" I asked.

"Well…she seams more, well shy, quiet, you know stuff like that." My dad answered.

"Oh…umm…did she use to tense up?" I asked hesitantly.

"No…why?" My mom asked.

"Don't tell her I told you this…but after the incident in the cafeteria, oh dad her step sisters said she killed her dad and she ran," I explained, and his face went from calm to angry, "Well she broke finally and I followed her, I know I didn't know it was her at the time, but she's sweet and everything, so I went to comfort her, when I put my arms around her she tensed up…" I explained.

"They said that…how old are they, did she tell her step mom?" My dad asked.

"Sixteen, and no because those are her princesses, and her step mom doesn't do anything about it from what I could tell, I mean they asked me after she ran out why do I hang out with an ugly girl like that…"

"And what did you say?" My mom asked.

"Well I said, well more like asked, if they looked into a mirror lately or did they brake them all…"

"Good job!" My dad said…until my mom hit him.

"I know, I know, but they were being mean to her…and you haven't seen them, they are ugly." I said.

"Still…" My mom said.

"I know." I said.

"She still has it huh." My dad said.

"Yeah…" My mom said.

Soon Vanessa came down and sat down next to me on the couch.

"So…how have you been these past years?" She asked.

"Fine actually…you know just touring and what not…how about you?" My mom asked.

Vanessa just shrugged. "Fine I guess." She said.

"I hope it gets better." My mom said.

"I know it will."

"So what are your steps like?" My dad asked.

"Lets see…"

"And please don't lie, we kind of remember the signs of when you lie…so it would be useless anyways." My dad said.

"Ok umm…my step mom is…well she just needs help, she treats her two daughters like they are princesses, she never tells them no, they are spoilt, her name is Trish, the oldest is Erika, she's the taller one, and Collene is the fatter one. They have stringy dirty blond hair and they have dull blue eyes, they are what-to-be preps who can never be a prep, and hmm…" She said.

"What about you in the family…please be honest." My dad begged

"I am the slave that does everything, and I am the person they take their anger out one, like they spread rumors, call me names you know stuff like that." She answered quietly.

"Oh…" Was all my dad said.

"Yeah…"

Soon we just talked about school, and stuff and when we looked at the clock it was eleven thirty and Vanessa was almost asleep.

"Oh dear, honey your step mom must be worried sick." My mom said, Vanessa just shook her head.

"They aren't?" She asked, and Vanessa just shook her head again.

"Why not?" My dad asked.

"B'cause their gone." She mumbled.

"What!" My mom yelled which caused Vanessa to jump up fully awake.

"I'm sorry…what did I say?" She asked.

"I'm sorry it just took me by shock, why is your family gone?" My mom asked.

"What do you mean?"

"There is no pint in lying, we all heard you…" I said.

"Fine, they are always gone, they leave every weekend and holiday." She said quietly.

"What about you? Don't they call or anything?" My dad asked.

"No sir."

"They don't check to make sure your ok?"

"No sir."

"What about where you stay?"

"I stay home alone."

"Your fifteen!" My dad was getting angry at these people.

"I have been staying home alone since my dad died."

"Since you were thirteen?"

"Yes sir."

"And your ok?"

"No…"

"Why aren't you ok?"

"Because I get scared sometimes but its nothing."

"Yes it is."

"How."

"Because you shouldn't leave a child at home over night all by themselves, its wrong, she takes your step sisters, and that's not fair." My dad explained.

"Look its fine…I don't care."

"Well we do, we care about you, and we want you to stay here for the rest of the weekend."

"I cant do that."

"You can and you will."

"But I don't even have anything to sleep in."

"Kevin can she borrow something?"

"Yeah of course."

"There you go."

"Uh…well…uh…fine."

"Come on lets go…" I said as I took Vanessa's hand and pulled her upstairs.

(Vanessa's POV)

I can not believe I let this slip, Trish is going to kill me. I just went upstairs to sing to the boys, then I come down and they ask me about my steps. What is going on? Soon I was half asleep, and kind of let slip that they are never home…like I said Trish is going to kill me. Now we are in Kev's room and he is at his dresser…looking for me something to wear considering Paul is making me stay the night.

"Look…I can just go home…its no big deal." I whispered because Joe was asleep.

"No your staying…look my parents REALLY care for you…please." He asked.

"Well…umm…ok." I said.

"Ok…thank you…"

"No thank you…" I said as he went back to digging, soon he stood up with a red shirt and some plaid pajama pants.

"Here you go…I hope they fit." He said.

"Umm…I can just wear my tank top." I said.

"Umm…ok…and the pants have a draw string so…you can just you know make them tighter." He said.

"Ok thanks." I said as he took my hand and lead me to the room next to his.

"Here you can stay in here…there is a rest room so you can take a shower if you want to, um…if you want to I can take you to your house tomorrow so you can get some cloths." He said.

"Yeah…thanks." I said.

"Your welcome…goodnight." He said.

"Goodnight." I said as he left soon I got dressed and into bed…but before I went to sleep Denise and Paul came in.

"Hey we just wanted to check on you…are you ok?" Paul asked.

"Yes sir." I said.

"Do you need anything?" Denise asked.

"No thank you…thank you though." I said.

"Its fine…" Denise said.

"Look we know after your parents died your step-mom may have shown you things she should have not…like it fine to stay home alone…and that no one cares…but we do, we want you to know that you have always been like a daughter we never could have, so we want you to know that we are here." Paul said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes…" Denise said.

"Thank you." I said.

"Anytime sweetie." Denise said as she hugged me and left.

"I really do care for you." Paul said.

"Thanks for everything." I said.

"Anytime baby…now you might want to sleep." He said as he got up kissed my forehead and left. Soon I was asleep, the most peaceful sleep I have had since my dad died.

(Paul's POV)

I just left Vanessa's room, she is so sweet, she always has been, its just there is something now that has changed. I cant put my finger on it…I hope I can figure it out soon. She is so much like her parents…they were amazing and great…them of all people. I went to my room and got dressed and got in next to Denise.

"Can you believe them?" She asked.

"Who?"

"Vanessa's…step-mom, and step-sisters…"

"I know…"

"She just looks so tiny…and fragile…and I…I…I can even explain it…"

"Look we are going to figure this out…" I said thinking back to the conversation we had today…they usually take their anger out on me…with rumors and stuff. "Honey where is a notepad and pen?" I asked.

"Why?"

"Look…I don't know if its true yet…I am hoping its not…but anything suspicious we need to write down…" I said.

"What do you think it is?" She asked.

"I think she may be abused."

"No…" She gasped.

"Look…she tenses…she jumps when you yell…she does whatever you say…and one of her sentences…two…I am the slave…and…I am the person that they take their anger out on…she covered it with they just spread rumors around about me…" I said writing this stuff down.

"Oh my gosh…" She said.

"Look we will just keep tabs and wont ask her about it…"

"Well when we do…you should you already seem closer to her…should we ask the boys to watch over her?" She asked.

"Yeah…just don't tell them why…"

"Of course."

"I never understand why people do that…"

"I know…"

"And ex-specially to someone like Vanessa…spanking I can handle…abuse…well you know." I always hate abuse…my father wasn't always the best…yes he use to abuse me…I had older sibs but they were always gone and they were just perfect, athletic and what not to where I was different…soon when I was sixteen I had had enough.

_(Flash Back)_

_I was sixteen and I had just come home from school. My dad had gotten up off the couch and came to me. I haven't seen him much considering I have been at Denise's who's parents found out but asked them not to tell. They didn't. Well anyways. He came towards me and started smacking me around. Soon I had had enough. _

"_Dad!!!" I yelled and he froze I stood up and looked him straight in the eyes and whispered. "Why?"_

"_Why what?" He asked._

"_Why do you hurt me? Why do you want to?_

"_Because…"_

"_Dad please…please I am begging you. I want to be able to know you…I want to be able to bring my girlfriend home to meet you…I want to be able to talk to you…please dad." I begged._

"_What…"_

"_Dad you have never tried to get to know me…I am tired of getting hit…I am tired of lying…I am tired of having to be scared to come home…dad why me…why anyone…just why?"_

"_Because I was upset…ok, I wanted all of my kids to be like me."_

"_But I am not you…dad look at me…just take a look at me…ok I like music…but I have an amazing girlfriend who loves it to…she is pretty and smart and she's just amazing…she's a cheerleader…like I am football player." I had started playing to make my dad proud and it didn't work because he never listened to me…I liked it but liked music way more._

"_You play football?" He asked stunned._

"_I have been…I am quarterback."_

"_Really?" _

"_Yeah dad."_

"_Why?"_

"_I wanted to make you proud."_

"_Son…I am SO sorry…I am sorry I let it go this far…it…it wasn't right…I am SO sorry…" He said as pulled me into his arms and we cried he cried as did I we cried for a while…then I fell asleep in his arms. The next morning I talked to him about everything and then I called Denise and explained everything and she met my dad and mom who was back in-town…soon everything worked out…I still flinched a lot and what not but the beatings stopped._

_(End Memory)_

"Look its just when I see or feel someone getting abused…I know how it feels"

"I know hon."

"I think Vanessa…"

"Should stay with us every weekend and needs to get the house till late at night…and especially on holidays…I would love to have a daughter."

"I like it…maybe since you love to design and you never got to design a girls, why don't we give her a room?" I asked.

"I love it!!!" She said I could already see in her head what she is planning. "Ok I have to know what she is in to."

"And maybe since we have one more reordering studio give it to her."

"You are a genius." She said…I knew she wasn't just saying this she has always wanted a little girl and Vanessa was the closest she ever had.

"Ok so we know she loves music."

"No dur."

"Well we just to figure out more about her…you sure about this."

"Of course we have enough money and watch tomorrow the boys are going to be like 'can she stay with us forever' just watch."

"Thanks honey."

"We should get some sleep."

"Your right…night."

"Night." She said as we both fell asleep.

------------

Ok so I know I might be going a little fast but well I hope it will make since soon...I hope to be writing more soon...acually I will...just tell me what to write and well yeah...read and review please.


	7. This Is Real, This Is Me

This Is Me

**Kevin**(singing)

_Vanessa_(Singing)

_**Both**_(Singing)

(Vanessa's POV)

I woke up forgetting where I am. No one has woke me up…oh no…I am at the Jonas and I forgot to ask them for what I do. I look at the clock to see it is six thirty and I hurry out of the bed. I take a shower clean the room and then I throw on my cloths and walk into Kevin and Joes room to see that they are still asleep, I grab their laundry baskets and walk out of the room then go to Nicks room and grab his. Then I go into Paul and Denise's room, they are also still asleep and I grab their baskets. I go downstairs and start the cloths then I start to clean. Soon everything is spotless and the laundry is finished and folded then I start on breakfast. When that is done I go over to the piano, they said I could use it anytime I wanted to, so I thought since I finished I would work in the song I was writing. I got out my writing book and started to play.

_I've always been the kind of girl that hid my face, so afraid to tell the world what I've got to say, but I have this dream, bright inside of me, I'm gonna let it shine its time, to let you know._

_This is real, this is me. I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be now, gonna let the light shine on me, now I found who I am there's no way to hold it in, no more hiding who I want to be…this is me…yeah…yeah oh…_

_Do you know what its like, to feel so in the dark. To dream about a life where you're the shining star, even though it seems, like its to far away I have to believe in myself, it's the only way._

_This is real, this is me. I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be now, gonna let the light shine on me, now I found, who I am, there's no way to hold it in, no more hiding who I want to be…this is me…_

That was only where I got to, I could think of anymore, I kept re-playing the whole song and went into the bridge but I couldn't think of any words…soon I just started to sing the whole song and as I got to the bridge there was a voice that wasn't mine…it was Kevin's.

**You're the voice inside my head the reason that I'm singing, I need to find you I gotta find you. You're the missing piece I need the song inside of I need to find you…I gotta find you.**

_This is real, this is me. I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be now, gonna let the light shine on me, now I found who I am there's no way to hold it in, no more hiding who I want to be…this is me…this is me…now I found who I am there's no way to hold it in, no more hiding who I want to be…this is me._

Then I finished, then I heard clapping and I looked behind me to see the whole family behind me.

"I'm sorry did I wake you up." I said.

"No. No its fine." Paul said.

"Umm…ok, Kevin that's a really good piece." I said.

"Thanks I want you to use it."

"No no I cant do that."

"Come on I wrote a song to that exact beet and I used a different bridge its fine."

"Thanks."

"Who made breakfast?" Denise asked, they were a chorus of not me and I cant cook…I was the only one that didn't answer and everyone looked at me.

"Ok I did."

"Thanks but you didn't have to." Denise said.

"Umm…"

"And wait it was WAY dirty yesterday." Joe said.

"Yeah and why is laundry done I remember having my laundry basket yesterday and I couldn't find it today." Nick said, soon they all looked at me.

"Ok it was me, its just I didn't know what I was suppose to do."

"Baby you don't have to do anything." Paul said.

"Yes but you let me stay here, and everything, and I always have chores." I cant believe I just let that slip to, well I did say I was the slave.

"Baby, look, here you don't have to."

"Shoot we don't even do anything." Joe said.

"But you live here…I don't."

"Speaking of, dad can Vanessa stay here forever?" Nick asked, I could have sworn I was Denise smirk at Paul.

"Yeah please."

"I don't see why not." Paul said.

"Yes!!!!" They all yelled.

"Come on lets see how well of a cook Vanessa is." Kevin said as they walked into the kitchen. "Vanessa come on." So I got up and went with them to eat.

"Honey this is amazing." Denise said.

"Umm…thank you." I said awkwardly.

"Oh wow, this is good." Nick said, soon everyone was done eating.

"Ok Vanessa, are you ready for me to take you to get some cloths." Kevin asked.

"Umm, yes please." I said knowing he was going to take me and not let me walk so I wasn't even going to argue.

"Ok I will go get my keys." He said as he went upstairs, soon he came back down. "Ok lets go."

"Ok." I said as we went outside and got into the car, soon we pulled into my drive way.

"Umm…you can come in." I said.

"Ok." He said as he got out.

I entered the house and went to the kitchen.

"Umm, are you thirsty?"

"No."

"Ok I guess I will show you around."

"Ok."

I showed him everywhere except my room so far, now I am showing him the living room.

"Umm the piano was my parents and I, it hasn't been used since they died." I explained as he looked at the grand piano.

"Why hasn't it been used?"

"My step-mom doesn't allow me to play it, and I know she will know if I use when she is gone."

"Oh, why aren't there any pictures of you?"

"My step-mom took them all down, well she told me to and told me to burn them, I didn't I hid them in my room." I said.

"Vanessa how do you live here?" He asked.

"I remember the good times, its not as bad as it seems, honest." I said, thing is I think I was trying to reassure myself more then him.

"Ok." He said.

"Here I will show you my room." I said.

"Ok." He said as he followed me, soon we were in my room. It was nothing special, I had a bed, but it was all down in music. I had an electric piano, acoustic guitar, a small drum set, and a bass, the room was pretty big. Everything was done in music notes. Black and white, blue, green, red, orange, yellow, pink, and purple, just everything. Their were CD'S with all my favorite band, The Jonas Brother, of course, Metro station, Miley Cyrus, I don't like her just her music, Casting Crowns and Rascal Flatts. There was pictures of my parents. Then their was my laptop my dad had gotten me.

"I am surprised she didn't make you get rid of this stuff."

"She wanted me to."

"What made her change her mind."

"I told her if she made me she would wake up looking like the Bride of Frankenstein." I covered up, I really told her I would tell she abused me and of her past. Ok so I did also tell her I would do something with her hair.

"Oh wow."

"Yeah I know, its just these were my parents and they gave all this stuff to me, and I couldn't lose it."

"No I was saying that about your step-mom, she sounds evil."

"Eh she is, whelp lets get my stuff."

"This is a cool room."

"Thanks." I could have sworn I heard a click, must just be my head, I am exhausted.

"Your welcome" Soon I was done and I was back in the car.

"Thanks again."

"Yeah of course anytime." He said.

Soon we were at the house.

"Umm…do you mind if I go upstairs and freshen' up a bit?" I asked.

"Of course you can, take as long as you need, and you look like you need a nap, no offence, how about it, we'll wake you up in an hour and half if you like." Paul said, he was right I did need one.

"Yes please, thank you SO much." I said as I went upstairs to the room I was staying and started to freshen up.

(Paul's POV)

I watched as Vanessa went upstairs, she is SO sweet, soon she was upstairs and soon I heard the shower go on I called over the boys.

"Boys come here for a second." So they came and sat down at the kitchen. "Ok we were wondering what you thought if Vanessa stayed with us on weekends and holidays."

"Yeah!!!!!" They yelled.

"Ok, just don't tell her, are you sure its ok."

"Of course." Kevin said, he looked deep in thought.

"She's cool." Joe said.

"Awesome I am going to have a sister, no offence guys but I do want a sister." Nick said.

"Ok go on boys we will talk to her about it."

"Ok." Nick and Joe yelled running off.

"Kevin are you sure your ok with this?" I asked.

"Yeah of course, but why?"

I looked at Denise and she nodded.

"We think she is abused." I said.

"I thought so."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Look dad, she invited me into her house. There were no pictures of her, just everything had nothing to do with her."

"That's horrible."

"I know, look I don't want her back there."

"Look we want you to tell us if something that shows signs of it comes up, we are really worried, but we know she wont leave, and there is no Will I guess. So we already got a plan…do you have one?" I asked.

"Yeah, ok so the room she is staying in, we should design it for her. Her room is done in music note, and she has music instruments in it, she has a laptop, but the extra recording studio she should have and its right in the middle of mine and yours dad. Dad she is an amazing girl, and she is like a sister to me, she is great dad. Why would they do this to her?"

"I don't know son. But that was our plan. Music notes, Denise we need to go shopping."

"I know I cant wait." She said trying to hold in her excitement…not doing so well.

"Ok, dad I think you should talk to her." Kevin said.

"Ok I will, then can you watch the kiddos, don't tell her about the room, we are going to try and have it done by next weekend, so she can stay somewhere where she feels comfortable, I wish we had a picture of hers." I said.

"Umm…I do." He said.

"Why do you have a picture?" I asked taking his phone and looking at it.

"Because I was going to say exactly what this conversation was over, and I knew mom wanted to design a room for her and I thought this could help." He explained.

"Thank you this helps a lot." Denise said.

"Ok and I can watch the kids."

"Ok." I looked at my watch to see time flew by, it was four and we have been talking for over an hour. "I am going to wake her up and talk to her."

"Ok and I going to start dinner." Denise said as I got up.

I walked into Vanessa's room and looked at her, she looked so peaceful and her hair was still wet, she was in some sweats and a tank top…and that's when I saw a bruise, I put that inside to write down and went over to her and shook her awake very gently.

"Vanessa, baby, its time to wake up." I said, she woke up and looked at me.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize how long its been."

"No, no its fine I just need to talk to you."

"Yeah, of course. Thank you for letting me stay." She said as she sat up

"Oh its fine." I said. "And, we want you to stay every weekend and holiday."

"Oh I would love to don't get me wrong, but I, I cant do that, you don't need another kid here." I said.

"We want another kid baby, we talked about it last night. We want a girl, we want you." Paul said.

"But…why?" I asked.

"Because you're an amazing little girl who means a lot to us." I said. "Look I love this idea and so does Denise." I said, "Look baby, I know we just met you yesterday after seven years, but I have known you your whole life, ever since you were born. Look we want please." I said, "May I please explain how this will work then you can choose?"

"Of course."

"Ok well everyday…what time do you wake up?" I asked.

"Umm…six thirty."

"How long does it take for you to do your chores?"

"About thirty minuets."

"Ok the minuet you are done, you come straight here, there is a key under the mat, then you can sleep or write some music."

"Umm…ok."

"Then you will go to school, then after you will come here, or if you and Kev, have something just text him, me or Denise, or Joe, and even Nick. You will come here and hang out do homework…what time does your step-mom send you to bed?"

"Umm…eight thirty, nine…what time do you send the boys?"

"Nick and Joe eight and Kevin nine…so you can shower here and get ready then we will take you home…is there a way to get in without your steps knowing?"

"Through my window, there is a vine that is hooked to a fence that way is to climb."

"Ok we will help you up there, then we will just keep doing that, and of course you can always stay here. Then on weekends and holidays you will just stay here. We want you to move in…but I don't think you would."

"And your right, there is no will…and in till I find one I don't want to that's my parents house and I cant leave."

"I thought so, so will you. I already talked to the boys and they love it and Denise cant wait to have a daughter."

"Yes sir…I would love to"

"Do you have any question?"

"Umm…is there house rules?"

"Well, no actually, Denise loves to clean. Every once and a while she will ask one of ya'll to do something. Just behave really."

"Umm…how do you punish?"

"Well you are not ours, but umm, we just ground them."

"Well since you are treating me like your own, I will deal with the punishment from here and my step-moms." She said.

"Only if you want." I said with a smile. "Umm may I ask where you got that bruise?" I asked hesitantly.

"Oh…umm…my friend Jessica and I, we were playing basketball in gym and when she through the ball I kind of turned around and well yeah, I hadn't even realized I had a bruise." She said.

"Oh, ok. Umm…by the way if you are sick or hurt, I would feel way better if you stayed here and please tell us if you are."

"Umm…ok I will try." She said.

"Try?" I asked.

"Well…umm…" She said squirming a bit.

"Come on you can tell me anything, any of us, we will always be here when you need to talk…can you please tell me?" I asked.

"Well I am not use to people anymore, you know…caring." She said.

"Well I care and love you A LOT."

"Thanks."

"Now I am going to show you around." He said.

"Time for dinner!" Denise yelled.

"After dinner." So we walked downstairs and sat down, we prayed and started to dig in to our spaghetti and other Italian food.

"So did she agree?" Kevin asked.

"Why don't you ask her?" I said.

"Did you agree?"

"Yes…only if it ok with ya'll.""Yes we get a sister!" Joe and Nick yelled.

"Of course I am…I am REALLY happy." He said and you could see it to.

"Then yes…I agree."

Soon dinner was over and I took Vanessa to the right wing.

"Ok so Kev probably already explained the recording studios…" At her nod I continued. "Well we have one left and it wasn't ever going to be used, its right between Kev's and mine. We want you to have it." I said.

"I really couldn't do that you are already giving me to much."

"Well we want this so you have no choice." I said as I opened the door, it had a couch and closet to put stuff in. "Ok so here is the recording stuff. It holds as much music as you want and see this laptop, well you can save it in there also, the boys use their laptops, and this one is yours also, but if you have one just unhook this and re-hook it in. You can take this laptop anywhere. Now I am going to teach you the controls(these are just made up) ok so this is the remote, you can take it anywhere and do anything the table has. Now this screen is a touch screen and its very easy. There is a button, like the one that says speak, you just press it and you can here the person talking to you, play is playback, stop, ya know you are smart you should get it very easily. With each song you record when you are done you type in the name, if you want a CD you take a CD, " I said pointing at the racks of blank CD's, there are loads more in the closet, "You take it, put it in the disk drive, pick which ones in which order, then press the start button, they never erase though unless you choose to. Now you can also print the lyrics, the music notes, or both. Just take the paper, and put it in the printer and there you go. Now you can record on instrument, then play it while recording another, and keep going to finish a song, or you can just play it on one instrument and it will tell ya the others, if you need any other help just ask us, or there is a manual. Now if you wake up in the middle of the night, even if its like four in the morning, you can come in here, you wont wake us because our rooms are on the other side of the house, there are blankets and pillows in the closet if you get to tired, all I ask is that you leave a note on the door, or on the desk, preferably on the door, you can do what ever you want with the room, we mite do something with it, or you can tell us what you want." I said.

"Umm…you can do whatever you want with it."

"Now in the recording studio, there is a piano, bass, electric guitar, acoustic guitar, drums, and what not, its VERY big. Now every studio is like that so you should be able to help any one, we have a family one, it's the number one door, then Nicks' is number two, then Joe is number three, then Kev's, then yours, then mine, and then Denise's."

"Umm…ok, thanks again."

"Remember you can use any time, we have intercoms' in every room, so you should here us if we need you or just call if you need us." I explained.

"Thanks. I will do anything to repay you just tell me what you want."

"I want you to feel comfortable and just be yourself, we want you as a daughter and sister, act like it, just be a kid."

"I promise." She said.

"Ok, hey Denise and I are going to the store and probably will be home f late…we have a lot of stuff to bye, is it ok if you and the boys stay home?"

"Umm…Mr. Paul, I have been staying home ALONE for years, I am sure we will all be fine." There she goes with the Mr. thing again.

"Ok, and can you PLEASE call me Paul, or something with out the Mr. thing."

"Sorry its just I call everyone Mr. and Mrs. I will try though."

"Or you can call us what you use to…Uncle Paul, and Aunt Denise."

"I like that."

"Ok, thank you for watching the boys."

"Anytime." She said.

"Paul we need to leave." Denise yelled.

"Coming!" I yelled back as we walked downstairs, all the boys were there.

"Now boys behave for Kev and Vanessa, you know the rules and try to help Vanessa get use to the house. Ok"

"Yes sir." They all answered.

I went around and gave Nick and Joe a hug and then went to Kevin and gave him a hug, then I went to Vanessa and gave her a hug and, a kiss on the forehead.

"Call us if you need anything." I said as I gave her mine, Denise's and Nick and Joes just in case.

"Yes sir."

"Ok bye." I said as I opened the door and closed behind me as we left, Vanessa's song playing in my head. _This is real, this is me…_

_-----------------------_

_Ok so hey, I know its a long chapter, but I hope you understand everything, if not just email me and I will explain everything. Ok so, yeah, if you have any ideas for any kind of story or suggestions please email me and I will reply and I would appreciate it. Thanks, please read and review._

_Song:_

_This Is Me-Demi Lovato_


	8. We Built This City On Rock And Roll

We Built This City On Rock And Roll

(Vanessa's POV)

Ok so now we are home alone while they went shopping, I have no idea what to do so I looked at the boys…they were gone. I went to the music wing where all the music rooms were and looked in the doors of all of them…they were in the family one. They looked up as I came in.

"Oh hey Vanessa. Sorry we ditched you…" Nick said.

"Its ok…I was just checking if everything was ok."

"Yeah everything is fine…"

"Ok well…umm…I am going to just leave…umm…call me if you need anything…" I said.

"V…you don't get off this easy, we forgot to tell you, when my parents leave we always sing a couple of songs, eat snacks, just hang out…that includes you…come on." Joe said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Come on." Kev said.

So I walked in there and went to them.

"Ok so here's how it goes…we all pick a song, and an instrument and the song we choose we sing unless it's a duet we choose another, but we try not to choose our songs…got it?"

"Yes."

"Ok I choose…drums and The Great Escape." Nick said.

"Ok I choose bass and Head Over Hills." Joe said.

"Ok guitar and breakeven." Kev said. "And since we have V here we can have an extra instrument you choose."

"Ok…guitar and Suds In The Bucket…is that ok…its country…"

"Its perfect." He went to the computer and typed in the songs and got the notes and stuff.

"Ok lets go…oh yeah I got a surprise song that we all sing."

So we all went into the recoding studio and got the instruments and did our songs. Then came the surprise song…

(**Kevin, **_Vanessa, _All, _**Nick, **__Joe)_

WE built this city,We built this city on rock and roll x2

**Say you don't know me, or recognize my face**

_Say you don't care who goes to that kind of place_

_**Knee deep in the hoopla, sinking in your fight**_

_Too many runaways eating up the night_

Marconi plays the Mamba,Listen to the radioDon't you remember?

We built this city We built this city on rock and roll!We built this city, 

we built this city on rock and roll

Built this city, we built this city on rock and roll

**Someone always playing corporation games**

_Who cares they're always changing corporation names_

_**We just want to dance here, someone stole the stage**_

_They call us irresponsible, write us off the page_

Marconi plays the Mamba,Listen to the radio

Don't you remember?

We built this city We built this city on rock and roll!

We built this city, we built this city on rock and rollBuilt this city, we built this city on rock and roll**I**

**t's just another Sunday, in a tired old street**

_Police have got the choke hold,ohhhhh and we just lost the beat_

_**Who counts the money ,underneath the bar**_

_Who rides the wrecking ball into our guitars_

**Don't tell us you need us, 'cause we're the ship of fools**

_Looking for America, crawling through your __schools_

Don't you remember ...

Marconi plays the Mamba,Listen to the radio -

Don't you remember?

We built this city, We built this city on rock and rollWe built this city, we built this city on rock and roll 

Built this city, we built this city on rock and roll

Built this city, we built this city on rock and roll

Built this city, we built this city on rock and rollWe built, we built this city yeahWe built this city We built, we built this city(Repeat x5 - fadeing out)

Once it was over we were all laughing SO hard, this was one of the best nights ever…soon we were down stairs eating snacks, ice cream, and just talking. Then we went upstairs and got ready for bed. I went and checked on the boys and they were clocked out, I didn't relies the time was 11 at night, the parents weren't suppose to be back till very late. So I went and checked the doors, they were all locked, then went and tried to sleep. Soon I was asleep and dreaming about the boys and singing.

We built this city in rock and roll…

Athours Note-

Sorry I know it has been a while, my computer is messing up so its hard and I am trying. The other songs when they are singing I will be putting sepertly under Feeling, the chapter and songs. Well review please.

Thanks,

Writer I am.


End file.
